Casualty Wiki
is a collaborative website about the hospital drama Casualty. The point of this wiki is that anyone can contribute, thus creating the best source of Casualty ''related information on the web. As ' ' is currently laying it's foundations, many pages have not been created yet and many links are 'dead'. Please bear with us and help if you can by creating and editing articles. As ' is a new wiki, we haven't quite set all of the guidelines yet. Therefore, if you do wish to edit create an article, please follow the general guidelines other wikis use. In particular: *The wiki is 'in-universe'. This means Charlie Fairhead is a nurse at Holby City ED. *Exceptions to this are episode/series pages, which are about the programme. Please use Template:Out of universe on these pages. *Character article names are the character's full first and last names. eg: 'MacKenzie Chalker' instead of 'Big Mac' As Casualty and Holby City are related shows, the two wikis have formed together to create '''Project Holby - a collaboration which aims to improve all Holby Universe wikis. Help with Project Holby by editing articles on either wiki. Due to the character crossovers seen in many episodes of both shows, the following guidlines have been laid out as part of Project Holby: *Character pages are stored on the wiki of the show the character is portrayed in. In the case of characters such as Nick Jordan, the character page is stored on the wiki of the programme they were last regularly seen in. In the case of Nick Jordan, his article can be found on the Casualty Wiki. *When referencing characters from the oposing series, the character's name is linked to the appropriate wiki. For example: Casualty S25E1 'Entry Wounds' - Links to Donna Jackson send the user to the Donna Jackson page at Holby City Wiki. *Casualty@Holby City episodes should be stored in the wiki of the programme whose timeslot the episode occupied. This means 'Casualty@Holby City 2004: Part 1' is stored at the Casualty Wiki, and 'Casualty@Holby City 2004: Part 2' is stored at the Holby City Wiki. *Any common pages names should feature a soft redirect. For example: The Holby City Wiki Nick Jordan page features a soft redirect to the page at Casualty Wiki. *To easily link to Holby City Wiki, use the following tag: [[w:c:holbycity:pagename]] replacing pagename ''with the name of the page within that wiki. *Character Infobox Images Watch the latest episode of ''Casualty at BBC iPlayer (UK Only) Record Breaking! Casualty ''is now offically recognised by the Guinness World Records as the longest running TV medical drama in history. With over 700 episodes aired, the series is now in it's 25th year of continuous running which started back in 1986. Derek Thompson, the actor who plays Charlie Fairhead, is the only member of the original cast who is still part of the show, having been part of the ''Casualty ''team since the very first episode. ' ' '''Series 25 Has Started! 'Series 25 of ''Casualty ''started on 4 September 2010. Please help us out by editing episode and character articles to keep them up-to-date. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Main Page